pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Dunn
Stephen Dunn (born 1939) is a Pulitzer Prize-winning American poet. Life Dunn was born in New York City. He earned a B.A. in English at Hofstra University and an M.A. in creative writing at Syracuse University. He has taught at Wichita State University, University of Washington, Columbia University, University of Michigan, Princeton University, and at the Richard Stockton College|Richard Stockton College of New Jersey. Dunn has lived in Port Republic, New Jersey, and now spends time at homes in Ocean City, New Jersey, and his wife's hometown of Frostburg, Maryland.Strauss, Robert. "Ode to Joi(sey)", The New York Times, April 27, 2003. Accessed October 9, 2007. "Mr. Dunn, who used to live in Port Republic, a remote town in the interior of South Jersey, now divides his time between Ocean City and his wife's hometown, Frostburg, Md." Recognition Dunn won the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry for his 2001 collection, Different Hours. He has also received an Academy Award in Literature from the American Academy of Arts and Letters.Author interview http://common-line.com/2009/09/commonline-interview-pulitzer-prize.html Publications Poetry *''Five Impersonations''. Marshall, MN: Ox Head Press, 1971. *''Looking for Holes in the Ceiling'', Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1974. *''Full of Lust and Good Usage''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1976. *''A Circus of Needs''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1978. *''Work and Love''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1981. *''Not Dancing''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1984. *''Local Time''. New York: Quill/Morrow, 1986. *''Between Angels''. New York: Norton, 1989. *''Landscape at the End of the Century''. New York: Norton, 1991. *''New and Selected Poems, 1974-1994''. New York: Norton, 1994. *''Loosestrife''. New York: Norton, 1996. *''Different Hours''. New York: Norton, 2000. *''Everything Else in the World''. Norton, 2006. *''What Goes On: Selected and New Poems 1995-2009''. New York: Norton, 2009. *''Here and Now: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2011. Non-fiction * Walking Light: Essays and memoirs. New York: Norton, 1993 ** revised, Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2001. * Foreword to Juanita Tobin, Ransom Street Quartet: Poems and stories. Boone, NC: Parkway, 1995. * Riffs & Reciprocities: Prose pairs. . New York: Norton, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Stephen Dunn b. 1939, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 8, 2012. Audio / video *''Stephen Dunn Reading'' (CD). Aspen, CO: Aspen Writers' Conference, 1977. *''Stephen Dunn'' (tape). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1980. *''Stephen Dunn: Different hours'' (MP3). Philadelphia, PA: Free Library of Philadelphia, 2002. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Stephen Dunn + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 20, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Stephen Dunn profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Stephen Dunn b. 1939 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video * Audio: Stephen Dunn reads "Talk to God" from the book What Goes On, at Poems Out Loud. *Stephen Dunn at YouTube *"Life's Minutiae Gain New Magnitude In Dunn's 'Lines' Of Poetry," NPR interview ;Books *Stephen Dunn at Amazon.com ;About *Article on Dunn winning the 2001 Pulitzer Prize * Stephen Dunn Official website. *Interview with Stephen Dunn for The Cortland Review. *Author Interview for CommonLine. *Author interview for Guernica Magazine (Guernicamag.com) Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American educators Category:Columbia University faculty Category:People from Allegany County, Maryland Category:People from Atlantic County, New Jersey Category:People from New York City Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Richard Stockton College of New Jersey faculty Category:University of Michigan faculty Category:People from Ocean City, New Jersey Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics